Blast from the Past
by FeatheredFireangel
Summary: Bella Marie is a 23 Year old Successful Magazine Editor. She has a famous Model Boyfriend, Jacob Black. Her life is perfect until she has a Blast from the Past- Her High School sweetheart moves in next door to her and her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1 Pilot Chapter :

**Brand New STORY! :D:D Wooo! I am so excited to get to work on this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO EXCITED! :) Please check out my other stories! I really want to get them more noticed ;3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.. **

**Chapter 1 **

"Good Morning, Everyone" The Head of the Magazine walked to his spot at the meeting table. We called him Chairman. Nobody knew why. I held a silver engraved pen from my boyfriend.

_ilu2teote _It was an inside saying we had. It stood for "I Love u 2 the end of the earth". He texted me that code one day.. It took me hours to figure out. So, every morning, He'd either text me, write a note and put it in my wallet or leave a note on the kitchen table that said that little code. So, for our last anniversary, he bought me an engraved pen. I've used it every day since.

"Good Morning Chairman" Everyone said back. He held a stack of copies of the most recent magazine we finished. It wasn't in stores yet. This was a process everyone loved. He gave us all a copy of the magazine and a stack of sticky notes. On each page, we had to have at least one thing we liked, and one thing we disliked about that page. Then, it would go back to the editing room with all the suggestions. Then, I would make the executive decision. I was really excited.. I looked forward to this day every month. We spent all day just going through the magazine- He wanted the best. I looked over at Alice, my best friend. She was my assistant because she was my besty. But since she was so gorgeous, she was also a model for the company. We had a designer that made us clothes for some of our adds. She lived with me and Jake, my boyfriend. Jake was romantic, Sweet, a good listener, gorgeous, well built- He was my everything. We lived on floor 33 on 44th street, New York. Our apartment was stylish, very modern and clean. Most of the furniture we had came from the magazine company. They were usually gifts from other companies so we would advertise for them.

"One more thing. Bella" Sam, The Chairman, Looked at me and paused. "There's another furniture delivery. Do you happen to have a bed yet?"

"Yes, Sir. I do... But it's terrible. What kind is the bed exactly?" I asked.

"It's supposed to be this.. really good brand. It comes with a comforter and sheet set or something. I don't know. It was delivered this morning. It's in storage. Alice, could you take Bella to see the bed?" The Chairman said.

"Sure, Sam. Come on Bella"

"No , I really can wait till my lunch break" I said.

"Uhh- No, Bella. You should look now" Alice said. She had that tone of voice. I stood up and pushed in my chair. Once we were outside, Alice started talking. And trust me- She knows how to talk.

"So, my boyfriend sent me this text this morning. He told me he wanted to spend time with me... And I know that means all he wants is Sex. Should I go over later? Oh, my mom's birthday is tomorrow. I haven't had any time to get her a present. Do you happen to have anything I could give her that's maybe 10 sizes too big for you? Oh, and she's bringing my brother up here with her. Can you believe it? He's going to be staying in the apartment accross the hall. Ugh. He annoys me so much. Well, How's Jake? I know he hasn't been in town for a few days. You never told me when he was coming home. Oh, Did you hear that thing on the news about our Magazine? 'Hot Gossip is number one- In last year's stuff!' Ugh. They don't even know how much work we put into it! There's the pictures, the adds, the editing, the ar-" I stopped her before she had a heart attack.

"Alice, come on. Is this the only reason you wanted me to come out here?" I asked. We finally got to the storage garage. Though she was teensy and pixie-like, She had muscles of a bodybuilder. She walked to the garage door and forced it up one handed.

"No, Bella. It's not. I thought you might want to see it now so I could get a moving company here to get it into your apartment by the time you got home later. I mean, I know how hard it is for you and Jake since he's always gone.. I thought it might be nice if you could just not have to worry about something for once" She started talking... Again. She led me to the back of the garage. Under a tarp, there was a tall bed. It was a silver frame with lots of pillows and a white bedspread with silver and black pin stripes. To my surprise, I loved it.

"So?" She asked, she had her clipboard against her chest in one hand, and her other on her hip.

"I love it. Have it set up in place of my old bed by the time I get home. But make sure they don't get rid of the old bedding. Have them stack it next to the window." I said. Alice nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard. We turned off the light and closed the garage.

"I love you Bella" Alice said, giving me a hug.

"Love you too Alice" I said. We went back to the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2 Up in the Air

A/N: I hope you all like where I am taking this.. I really want more readers! . Lol :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or any of the characters... Not even the idea. I own nothing involving Twilight.

ENJOY THE STORY!

Chapter 2

The day was almost over, and I was so glad. I was exhausted, and just wanted to go home.

"Bella, I need a big favor from you" Alice said, catching up to me as I walked toward a idling taxi. She wasn't holding the clipboard, but it was replaced by a Dior handbag. She wore a ruffly top and dark blue skinnies, and platform heels. Alice always looked good.

"What do you need?" I asked, taking a sip of my third coffee that day. There was a tiny coffee shop right next to the office building. At breakfast, lunch and after work I would go and get coffee.

"Well, You know how I said my mom is coming up here from Florida?" She began. "I really don't want to introduce her to Jasper alone."

"Alice, Jake comes home tonight. We were going to eat dinner on his Father's boat." I said. We got into the Cab. I told the driver my address.

"I know, Bella.. you know how she gets around guys I like" She said with a hint of whine in her voice.

"Alice, You will be fine." I assured her. "You can even borrow an outfit from me"

"Fine. I guess that's a good deal" She whined. "And, I'll send pics of the boat" I smiled.

''Ooo! I can only imagine how well Jake has that boat-" Alice kept talking, But I drowned her out. Her voice got quieter and quieter in my head. I was only thinking about Jake. His muscular tan body, his slick black hair that he usually had in a fohawk- He was so hot. I couldn't wait to see him. He was gone in Paris for a week on buisness. He was leaving again in 4 days. I really wanted to spend time with him.

"Right Bella?" Alice said. I could tell she was complaining about something her boyfriend Jasper said.

"Tell Jasper that you love him and then give him a kiss." I said. I always told her to do that. When we were finally up in the apartment, I glanced at the time.

"Shit!" I said.

"What?" Alice called from across the apartment.

"I thought Jake was going to be here to get me at 7! He said 6! It's 5:30!" I called. Alice dashed to the closet where I was. I began frantically searching through the racks and racks of clothes I owned. After a half hour, I made it outside where Jake had a limo ready to escort me. I was wearing an elegant burgandy gown with golden accents, my hair in an elegant twist, golden heels and several golden chain bracelets.

"Ready to go?" He asked, placing a kiss on my pink glossed lips.

"Yes" I smiled. We got into the limo. I admired the velvet black seats and the pink carpet with the company's name inscribed on it. He opened the mini fridge and poured the two of us glasses of red wine. He handed me my glass. I took a sip.

"How was work today babe?" He asked, turning toward me. I thought.

"Long.. Tiring.. We did a runthrough today.. I got another bed.." I laughed.

"A new bed? nice" Jake smiled. "I mean, what's wrong with the one we have? The company is always sending us these things... It makes me feel like charity"

"Jake, It's certainly not charity. I'm the only one that will take them." I sighed. "And that gives us more money for things like... Romantic boat trips, or like suprise Hawiian Vacations" I pulled an envolope from my purse. "For two" I handed him the envolope that had 2 tickets for Vacation inside.

"Hawaii? That's great!" Jake smiled. He kissed me on the cheek. "What day?"

"Three weeks from now on the fifteenth." I smiled. "I am so excited."

"Me too.. Already. How did you afford this?"

"I got a bonus last week for doing 13 extra press confrences and 3 optional meetings, so i figured we should get away from this New-York lifestyle for a few weeks.. And we've only been there once, and not together" I explained. "And it's dazzling"We pulled up to a dock, where I saw the boat. It was a good size, decorated with lights, with a simple table and 2 chairs on it.

"Is.. that.. the boat?" I gasped. Jake never failed to impress me. Every day there was something.

"Yes it is" He walked around to my side of the car and let me out. He walked me across the dew covered lawn to the dock of the boat.

"Ready?" He asked. I nodded. We carefully walked up the slippery boardwalk to the boat. I walked across the long platform leading to the boat. Once we were on, he closed the gate and the captain took off. We sat down on a bench by the railing and made out for at least 10 minutes straight.

"Jake, this is soo nice" I batted my eyelashes. I looked back at shore. New York was only a cluster of brilliant lights and stars surrounding the full moon.

"Thanks, Bella." He smiled. "It means a lot. My friend was helping me get this ready for you for three weeks.. He got this all set up while I was gone."

"Really? It's great" I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing toward a table. I nodded. We linked hands and walked over to a table with a linen table cloth with golden accents on it. A waiter poured us glasses of chilled Champagne just as a string quartet began playing an elegant melody. No food was on the table yet, so we had time to talk without distraction. "Bella, I've been thinking... We're getting pretty serious" He grabbed my hands. "And, As we have talked about before, I want to start a family with you" He said.

"Absolutely" I nodded. I knew what was coming.

"And without an exact.... Statement, to show our commitment together.." He said. He took a gulp of champagne. "And we've never really..." He said, incinuating that we'd never really had sex. I didn't want to have it until I was married. We'd done.. STUFF... before, we've just never gone all the way. We've done everything else but.

"Jake.. I know where you're going with this" I interrupted. "And I don't want to get married just so we can have sex"

"Oh, God No Bella! I don't want to marry you yet! I just wanted to have sex!" He said, shocked I was even thinking about that.

"Oh.." I said. The waiter came by with gourmet steaks and grilled vegetables and red wine. He took the champagne glass.

"So?" He asked.

"Jake, I'm sticking to my moral. I'm not ready" I firmly said. We've had this discussion at least fifteen times. He was soo desperate.. I always walk in on him.. Cooking his hot dog.. It's so awkward. He has all these special toys in this box hiding under our bed. It was so awkward whenever i'm cleaning, and forget what's in the box, and open it to find playboy magazines and all these lotions and toys he has. It's so gross.. But then again, I Have one too.. but that's another story, and at least I hid it in a good place.

"Bella, come on. You're twenty two. You have never had sex before."

"Neither have you" I said, cutting my steak. I hated it, he says the same thing every time. EVERY time.

"Jake, we have talked about this millions of times.. Will you please just be patient for when I am ready?" I snapped." I am THIS close to dumping you on your ass because of this common discussion" I said, putting my fingers two centimeters apart. I hated having this discussion so often.. I was sick of it.

'Please??" Jake said, giving me the puppy dog lip.

"No. But we can.. Fool around" I agreed, giving him a grin that he only knew.

"On the boat?" He asked excitedly.

"You bet" I said.


	3. Chapter 3 Mutual Masturbation

:3 I have.... FANS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! *Crawls out from under table* *Looks around* Hmm... I think Chapter 3 is gunna be good! This chapter will have a lemon, mind you, I've never written one before....

*Climbs back under table and picks up the scroll of ancient paper and quill pen*

Onward with the story!

Chapter three

**(A/N: Just warning u, I'm using things from other lemons. (My knowledge) to write this.. I've never umm... YEAH.)**

As we finished up dinner, the quartet slowed down. It seemed like everyone had vanished from the boat.. He laid out a fuzzy red blanket on the deck of the boat. We were laying next to each other making out.

"I love you so much, Bella'' Jacob whispered.

"Shut up" I said. I started to take of his shirt, he did the same to me. Once we were both naked on top, we sat up.

"What shall we do today?" He asked, Kissing down my neck. I moaned.

"We could do 69, or just oral..?" I suggested.

(A/N: For those of you who don't know what '69' is, look at the head of the 9 &6 .. Think of the tails as private parts. Get it?)

"I vote oral" Jacob said.

"Majority rules" I smiled. "Be right back" I kissed his lips and got up and grabbed my purse. I knew we were going to do this, so I packed lingerie. It was candy pink with white lace. The pink was in a one piece swim suit style, and there was a long black lace cape and fishnet stockings that were white. I let my hair down and slid long beads over my head. I looked in the mirror and went back out to the deck where a very horny Jake was waiting. I seductively walked toward him. His eyes buldged out of his head. I knealt down beside him.

"Are you ready, big boy?" I whispered, kissing down his stomach. I ripped his pants off of him. He moaned, though I hadn't even touched anywhere near his stiffening (A/N: I have No IDEA what to call his dick.. So maybe just dick? Mkay. Onward) dick. I noticed a buldge in his green and white boxers. I placed my hands on it and rubbed for a few seconds. I slowly slid off his boxers. His huge dick sat, stark straight up. I crawled so I was sitting between his legs right level with his knees.

"Are you ready, Big..Big. Big.. BIG.. Boy?" I whispered, breathing down from his belly button. I finally slid about 3 inches of cock into my mouth. He moaned loudly. I sucked on it, liking the way he shook when my tounge wrapped around it. I knew he hadn't reached the hight of his orgasm yet, so i started using my hands. I was blowing, sucking, licking, sucking and blowing. Finally, he came inside my mouth. I sucked up the cum. He lay still, dick going back to dangling position.

"My turn" I said, licking my lips to incinuate what I wanted him to do. We traded places. He ripped my lingerie off of my sweating body. He dove right into it. His tounge slid between my wet folds and licked around. (A/N: From here on, it's all from knowledge from another lemon.) My hands gripped tightly the blanket. He'd never been this good. He became more rapid. I felt more and more close to my orgasm.. I couldn't wait. I moaned loudly. He sucked up the pool of liquid I created. The orgasm ripped through my body, sending me off to a state of total un- conciousness. I moaned, screamed, shook and whispered Jacob's Name. He fell next to me. We laid together, under the blanket and stared at the stars.

"I've been thinking" I Said, after ten minutes of silence. "Next time, We'll go all the way" I felt him smile as he kissed me. We fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Mornings Alone

Disclaimer: I just wannna get this overwith, I don't own Twilight.

Hey Yall. I originally had over 1,500 words written for this chapter, ready to post, but I was trying to work on it from the web on my phone, and It erased everything):anyways, Here's Chapter 4(: I am so glad you guys like this story.. Me is to This story as apple is to tree... Wait,.. That made no sense.. Well enjoy this(:(= BTW-- Lemons are NOT FUN to write .

Chapter Four

''Bella'' Jacob said, shaking me lightly. My head hurt with a shooting, but roundlike pain right in my temples. I felt a slight heartburn and like I would throw up any second.

"No" I moaned instinctivley. I was so used to objecting when someone tried to wake me up.

"Yes Bella. You have work tomorrow" He said, wrapping me in the red blanket. "Go get changed" He kissed my forehead. I slowly and unsteadily walked to the bathroom where my clothes sat. I tripped over my heel. I fell to the ground.

"Oww'' I mumbled. I threw up in the toilet. I washed my face off and changed into my clothes. I put my hair up with a rubber band from my purse and brushed it back with a comb in Jake's Drawer. I sighed, picking up the blanket and walking back out to the deck. Jake stood, sliding his Jacket back onto his back.

"Ready to go?" He asked. He looked at me. "Too much to drink?"

"Uh Huh" I mumbled, rubbing my forehead. He wrapped his arm around me and walked me down the deck to where the limo was parked. He climbed into the backseat and helped me in after him. I laid down on his lap and covered myself with the blanket. He rubbed my head.

"I am never drinking again" I mumbled, pointing to a bottle of water that was in the see through door of the mini fridge. He pulled it out and handed it to me. I used the condensation on my hand to wipe my forehead. I took a long drink. "Thanks" I said. My throat hurt, too. Sleeping on a ship deck was obviously hard on my health. Once we were finally at the apartment, Jake helped me up the stairs and opened the door. I got some pajamas out of my dresser and slid into them. I bobby pinned my hair back and got some ibuprofen from above the fridge and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth. I still had the disgusting throw up taste in my mouth. I took another drink from the water bottle and climbed into the warm, new bed. The blankets and pillows were soft and fluffy- I was in heaven. Jake climbed in next to me and curled me in his arms, rubbing my arm as we fell asleep.

The sunlight streamed in lightly through the closed curtains. It cast shadows on the tan carpet in shapes of the trees outside my window. I rolled over. Jake wasn't there, but a note on the magnetic fridge paper was sitting on his pillow. _Went to work. called you in sick. get some rest 2teote -Jake. _I smiled as I read the note. I folded it and put it in my nightstand drawer. For some reason, I kept things like that. I sat up in my bed and admired the portrait hanging above my bed. I could see it because of the mirror on the vanity across from the end of my bed. The portrait was abstract splats of color that blended together into a heart in the middle. It was unique, modern.. And totally me. I loved my house, I never wanted to leave it. I had an extra room for future kids.. Maybe. I was really happy here. Me and Jake were in a wonderful place in our relationship. I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. Thankfully, my headache was gone and I didn't feel bad anymore. I dried my hair and went out to the kitchen and poured some cereal. I loved mornings when Jake wasn't here... It was so quiet, and I could make the coffee how I wanted it. I liked flavored coffee, and plain creamer. But he liked flavored creamer and plain coffee. I was seriously considering buying two coffee pots so we could both have it our way. I made my coffee and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Quiet- So.. So-- BRINNNGGGGGGGGGG! The house phone started wringing.

"UGH" I said, throwing my head back. I was so mad! I just got comfy :( I got up and walked over to my desk. ''Hello?" I answered sweetly.

"Hello, This is a call for Jacob Black?" An important sounding woman said. ''Is he available?" She asked.

"Umm.. No, he's not." I said. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, sure. Tell him his purchase is ready and if he would like to pick it up today before 9 PM we can give him a slight discount" She said.

"Where does he need to go to pick it up?" I asked, curiously. Jake was always doing weird shinanigans like this.

"Emporer's Jewelery."

"And umm... What exactly is he picking up?" A Jewelry store?

"A Ring"

"Alright, Thank you" I said in Awe. A ring? I hung up the phone. I sat back down on the couch and turned on the most recent episode of Project Runway. The third commercial came on when I heard my cell phone ringing Alice's Ringtone. It was 4:30... She just got off work.

"Hello?" I rushed to answer it.

"Hi Bella" Alice said. "So, Jasper and I were wondering if you wanted to go to this cute little tea house downtown with us and my cousin". "He's staying with us" She had a tint of excitement, but anger in her high pitched voice.

"Umm.. I am not sure Bella. I have some stuff to do..." I didn't want to accidentally tell her about the ring... She would flip! So, I had to make up an excuse of some sort.

"Like what? You didn't even go to work today" She whined. "Please? Jasper and my cousin have never met and I haven't seen my cousin in years. YEARS. Since we were both only like 12. Ten years ago" She said.

"That's not the point. I thought it was your brother Logan coming up here" I said. She did tell me her brother was coming up. I got up, giving up on finishing Project Runway and walked to the kitchen.

''He WAS going to, but he had a meeting in Portland, so my cousin asked if he could come instead" Alice said. I could tell she was rolling her eyes. I opened the glass coffee pot and turned on the sink water. "Besides. Wouldn't you rather anyone but my brother come and stay with me for a day? Yeah, I thought so"

"Well, I will see what I can do, Alice. I'm busy.. As you know." I said, filling the pot with water. I wasn't going to make coffee.. I didn't want to. So instead, I was going to get one of the very dusty Cup O Soups out that Jake bought in the prehistoric age, and has kept them, promising to eat them soon. I went into the laundry room where I kept the pantry and unearthed the box of soups.

"Yeah, I know..." She said sadly. "Do your best. I have to go get them at the airport after I get things cleaned up a little here"

"Kay, I'll text you" I told her. We hung up. I folded back part of the lid and poured the hot water into the styrofoam cup. After reading the directions, I set the kitchen timer for 3 minutes and went to get dressed. I put on my favorite denim skinny jeans and a black camisole. I put my favorite baby blue baby doll style shirt over it. I slid my feet into brown pumps and put a thick brown belt around my waist. I was the master at fast changes- So when I went back to the kitchen, I still had a minute and thirteen seconds left on the timer. I just began to eat when Jake texted me.

_hey hun. i have a suprise for you when i get home. nothing major, just a little something for YOU.. just you:) i might b a little late tho... text u on my next break. ily2teote!_

Oh god. Last time he got me a surprise, It was a homemade coupon book. He had things like Free Fingering, Free Massage, Free Oral, Stuff like that. It was gross... I hoped he never brought home another... I finished my soup and went into the office room to make sure all my 'homework' was all done. Thankfully, it was. I could get on with life.

**alice, what did you want me to do for you again?- bella -**

_come to that tea house w/ me and edward and my mom _

**lol ok. which tea house? i can meet u guys there**

_its called nona rosas. _

**kay. what time?**

_how about 6? we can get dinner 2. _

**okay. see u guys there, **

* * *

**SO? What do you guys think? Sorry it took so long for me to get this up again... been busy on vacation in chicago! lol, ill have #5 up ASAP! **


	5. Chapter 5 Author

Hi Everyone

First off, I would like to thank everyone for private messaging me with their ideas, you guys are the bomb. Thanks to the reviewers as well. Though I have had fantastic support in this story, I am sorry to say that I have a bad case of writer's block, and haven't yet found a cure. Usually when I have writers block, It takes me days, weeks- Sometimes even months to get over. I don't want you guys to have to go through reading any more poorly written chapters, so I am going to take a break from Blast From the Past until my writers block is cured. For those of you major FanFiction readers that are fans of my story, please continue with the support and sending me ideas when you have them. I may be back in a day, a week, a month- A year. Who Knows.. Only time will tell.

**Ilyg2teote!**

(I love you guys 2 the end of the earth!)

I encourage you to keep on reading FanFiction... It's a great site where you can Unleash your imagination ;-)

Love and _**many many**_ hugs.

Good Bye for Now 3

**~*~*m3*~*~**


End file.
